Hot Springs Fun (HTTYD)
by Toothlove
Summary: After a long day of being king, Toothless just wants to relax at a hot springs near his house, but when primal urges call, he has to do what he can to release. Contains: Self-suck, Self-fuck, if you don't like it, don't read it. (I do not own this image.)


**Hot Springs Fun (HTTYD)**

* * *

If there is one thing that the old King of Dragons forgot to mention, it is how EXHAUSTING the job can be. All day every day I have to deal with the neediest, whiniest, hell I'll say it, stupidest dragons that I've ever met that all feel the need to come to me for even the simplest of problems.

Things like blessing the new-born or even breaking up fights I can handle, to an extent, but some of the things they ask me for are just too ridiculous. There was this one guy today that wanted to know what he should wear for his date tonight, we're dragons we don't wear clothes.

At this point I just wanted to get to my den and go straight to bed, but of course the minute I walk in I am immediately greeted by three small black and white dragons that I had the pleasure of helping to create.

"DADDY!" They all yell as they run up to me. Those little creatures, in case you haven't guessed, are my kids, the Night Lights. Dawn, Dusk and Eclipse. Normally I like to pretend that they tackle me down to the ground whenever they run up to me like this but tonight I just wasn't feeling it.

I look to my wife Luna with the best "Help me!" face I could make, she laughs at the display and says to them. "Alright, yes daddy's home, now I'd say it's time to get ready for bed."

They all let out an "AWWW." Dawn, the white one, says "but he just got home and we haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah," Said Eclipse, the black and white one with blue eyes like her mother. "Can't we stay up just a little bit longer?"

"I just want to play with Daddy!" Dusk, the black and white one with green eyes like mine, says.

"I know, it's exciting to have him back," Luna says, "But if you head to bed now I'll tell you the story of the magic dragon."

They all look to each other with smiles, as that was their favorite bedtime story, said their goodnights and went straight to their room.

"Are you coming?" Eclipse asks before heading in.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to have some grown-up talk with your father."

Eclipse nods and heads to her room. As soon as they left, my legs finally gave in and I collapsed on the floor making an audible but not loud thud, which Luna notices and laughs. "That kind of day huh?"

"You have no idea." I say to her, "I just- How can dragons be so needy. I swear I think they're actually making up problems just so they can talk to me."

"Aw, my poor baby."

I sigh, "Sorry babe. It's just-"

"No, you don't have to say sorry, I get it. It's tough to be king, but I'm sure they all appreciate the help."

I sigh again. "I guess."

Luna smiles and says to me, "Tell you what, I'll put the kids to bed tonight. Why don't you head down to the hot springs and just relax, maybe release some…tension that I'm sure you've been feeling."

I had to admit, that did sound really nice. "Yeah, I have been feeling a bit stressed lately. Thanks Luna."

"No problem, now you better get going before the kids come out looking for you. Oh, and don't stay in there too long like last time, I don't want to have to fish you out again."

I roll my eyes, "I won't I promise." We kissed goodbye and I headed out before the Night Lights even noticed that I was leaving.

* * *

One of the benefits of being the King of Dragons is that my family and I get exclusive access to a private hot springs located right next to our den, although it's not like we've never let some of our closest friends use it, just as long as they ask.

The springs itself is composed of about 12 different pools that each vary in temperature. I get to the springs and feel around some of the pools until I find the one that's the perfect temperature for me right now. Hot enough so that it will surely help me relax but not so hot that I can feel it burning underneath my scales.

I took off my prosthetic tail fin that Hiccup made me years ago before I got there, although I'm sure getting it a little wet isn't the worst thing, a soak in a hot springs might do some damage. Besides, it's the only way I can fly and It's a frequent reminder of the life I once had.

I turn around and slowly dip my hind legs into the pool, already the hot water is doing wonders on my tired legs. I lower myself in until I reach the bottom and turn myself around. The water only got up about halfway up my body but it was still exactly what I needed.

The heat of the water almost instantly caused me to forget about the day I had. It's almost like a natural deep tissue massage that can make you feel good in an instant. I scooch myself down until the other half of me is submerged in the water, leaving only my head exposed to the relatively cool air around.

Now it was like it was in one of those hot boxes that humans sometimes use to relax, I think they call them saunas. I close my eyes and lean my head back and let out a pleasured breath.

"_Luna," _I think to myself, _"You always seem to know what this dragon needs."_

Right then I just couldn't stop but to think of how lucky I am to have found someone as incredible she is. Every time I look stressed, tired, angry, etc. she always knows just what to say to make me smile again. Even something as simple as putting the kids to bed seems like such a load off my shoulders. I'll have to thank her properly sometime, maybe have Cloudjumper or someone babysit for a night while we go on a little date night.

Then my mind trails off for a bit as I start to think of one of the things that attracts me to her the most, her beautiful, sexy body. He white scales that shine like moon, her slim, elegant figure, her gorgeous sky blue eyes, and of course her firm, incredible ass.

That was an ass that was fit for a king, able to take me even when I'm fully erect.

But then, I can feel a certain part of me being surrounded by the hot water, I open my eyes and look down and sure enough, my tip is poking out of my sheath and is hanging out in the water.

It dawned on me that I haven't had any sort of release in the past two weeks, I've been so busy helping other dragons that I forgot to help myself, so I figured I owe it to myself to get it taken care of. Besides, Luna did say 'release some tension.'

I sit up so that my lower half is still in the water and begin to run my paw around my slit, coaxing my member out. It didn't take long for it to get all the way out, and once it was out I had to take a moment to admire my impressive shaft.

For a dragon my size, I'm pretty endowed. When fully erect, it easily reaches my chest, making it about a foot and a half in length. There are two sections to it, there's the tapered tip which was poking out of the water that doesn't get as hard but is pretty flexible, then there's the other half which was thicker and firmer. The whole thing was covered in ridges to the ultimate pleasure to whatever it goes into, I.e. Luna's ass.

Now normally, I could just paw myself off or wrap my tail around the base and stroke myself until I shoot off quarts of cum, but tonight I wanted something else, something more. Right now it's harder than I've seen it in a while, I can almost hear the two weeks' worth of backed up cum sloshing around in my internal balls, I'm so pent up.

After a good few minutes of admiring and gently stroking my cock I decide to lean my head in until my mouth is just inches away from the tip. I extend my tongue and give it a few licks. That little bit of contact alone sent shivers up my spine and caused me to leak pre-cum into the water.

It took every ounce of resistance that I had to stop my from just shoving the whole thing down my mouth all at once, but I just leaned in a bit more, opened my mouth, and slipped the tip and the first few inches right in.

Now, I am no stranger to sucking my own cock, It's something that I used to do almost frequently, even when I was living with Hiccup I would sneak away some nights while he was sleeping just so I could take care of myself, but since I met Luna I have relied on her to help me out and I just almost forgot how enjoyable this can be.

I managed to slide my cock in until my nose just reached the water's surface, so about halfway down, I then start bobbing my head up and down, up and down, keeping at a steady pace. I knew that I needed it badly, but that doesn't mean I can just rush this.

As I'm sucking, pre starts drizzling out which I instantly swallow. The feeling of sucking my cock is just indescribable. It's like my whole body is being pleasured all at once.

I then decided that this was fun, but I still needed something else, so I slip myself free from my mouth and take another long stare at it. I then notice that despite being hard it's actually quite flexible which gives me an idea.

I grab the tip in my paws and bend it down into the water until I can feel the tip brushing up against my tail-hole. Fortunately, the water provided the amount of lubrication that I needed, so I use my tail to stretch myself out a little before sliding the tip into my waiting hole.

Now this was new for me, I've sucked myself more than I can count but fucking myself is something that I've always wanted to try but never thought it was possible until now.

I heard the patter of what might be foot steps behind me but I thought it was just the water dripping from the cave celling onto the pools.

I thought sucking myself felt good, but this. This is a whole-nother level of pleasure. It's like I'm fucking someone but also getting fucked at the same time. I push my cock in until it slides as deep into my hole as it can go, managing to get about a third of it in. I then raise my paw up causing it to slide out a bit before pushing my paw back down, sending it back in.

I then start to pick up the pace a little, moving my hand up and down, making my cock slide in and out of my ass. Gods it felt good, made me appreciate the way Luna can take the whole thing at once. I could feel my hot pre painting the insides of my ass which made me shiver with excitement.

A few solid minutes of fucking myself later, and I can feel my climax starting to build. I quickly slip myself out of my ass and slide myself back into my mouth, this time taking it all the way to the hilt. I've done this so many times that I don't even gag anymore when I do this.

I start face-fucking myself with everything I got, thrusting my hips into my mouth, I even slip the tip of my tail back into my ass. The sensations causing me to feel my orgasm building up even more. Due to the sheer size of the cock, I could actually see the cum being pushed out before it even escapes my tip.

As soon as I see the first batch of cum begin to slide up my cock, I shove my mouth down as far as it can go before feeling my cock erupt with cum, sending it straight down my throat. I knew that because of the amount of cum I knew I was about to shoot, I had to swallow it otherwise it would end up filling up the pool.

Once the first round of cum is down and into my stomach, the next round is right behind, sending another large load down my throat. I actually wasn't too sure how much there would actually be, but I just kept swallowing with all my might.

It quickly became a bit overwhelming as all of that cum fills up my stomach pretty good until after about 6 shots, I can no longer swallow it so some of the next shot fills up my mouth too quickly causing my cock to slip out and spill the last few drops of cum into the water.

Once the orgasm has died down, I take a moment to look down at my stomach. Man, I knew I was pent up but this just looks like too much. I swallowed so much of it that I actually look pregnant. I smile at the sight, close my eyes, and lean my head back, of course that's when I hear a familiar voice.

"Looks like you had fun."

I open my eyes and see that Luna is standing by the entrance of the springs. My eyes went wider than they ever have.

"Luna?" I say, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I got here when you started fucking yourself. I wanted to say something then but I figured you needed to concentrate."

"Oh. I see. But, why are you here?"

"I came down after I put the kids to bed. I was hoping you'd at least wait for me to join you but I can now see that you really did need this."

I smile. "Yeah I guess I didn't quite get that message."

Luna shakes her head and smiles. I was fully expecting her to be mad at me or scold me or something like that, but she just says. "Listen, why don't you clean yourself up and head to bed with me." She starts to walk away but then looks back, "Oh, and you better hope that you still have some of that delicious cum left in those balls of yours." And with that, she walks away.

I move my head back up and think to myself "_I have the best wife ever."_

The End.

* * *

**Alright, so a bit of a shorter story than my last one but I liked it, I hope you liked it as well, if you did please give it a fav. Now, I do have something else that's very exiting that I'll be starting on soon that I can't wait to share with you. I'd love to say what it is, but I don't want to spoil anything. Thank you for reading and if you haven't be sure to check out my other stories as well. Bye.**


End file.
